federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kennedy Frobisher
Kennedy Frobisher is the intelligent, hardworking and accomplished former Commander of the Red Squad class of 2399. Kennedy values his hard work ethic above anything else, though it tends to interfere with his personal relationships and often serves as a scapegoat for his anxieties. As one of the youngest Commander's in the fleet, he is now the director of the Red Squad Program and Captain of the USS Valiant. Background Information Both parents are civilian botanists and met during an orchid growing competition. Kennedy's father holds a prestigious position at the University of Oxford where he teaches Botany at a graduate level. Because of his parents love of planets, Kennedy has absorbed a lot of knowledge on the subject. Personal Life Alexis Devereux (2395-2396): Kennedy met his first girlfriend during his first year at the academy and began to date. Sharing equally strong ambitions for success, they both applied to serve on Red Squad and were both selected for their second years. Kennedy, however, valued work more than relationships and called them quits shortly after. Alexis, however, never let go of her infatuation with the soon-to-be Commander of the Valiant. She continued to chase him all through their Academy careers but eventually gave up when he reported her for harassment and she was removed from the ship. As revenge, and now an augment, Alexis attacked and nearly killed Indira, prompting Kennedy to have her killed. Previous Spouse(s) Indira Dorr Kennedy met his wife, Indira Dorr, when she joined the Valiant in her third year and Kennedy was in his fourth. They knew of each other but did not form a strong bond until a mission went ary on Adrina III in the Gamma Quadrant. Indira was infected with a mysterious virus that made her deevolve into one of the 'Sister' natives. Kennedy's clever thinking saved her life, prompting Indira to see him in a whole new light. Wishing for a relationship, Indira dropped hints, but Kennedy continued to place work over relationships. Finally, tension broke and the two formed a secret relationship. Still, Kennedy's lack of sexual experience (and his anxieties around it) made bonding on a physical level more difficult. Constantly avoiding sexual encounters or physical touch of any kind, Kennedy was slow to warm up to the idea. After the school year was over, Kennedy then became infected with a mysterious vampirelike virus which caused him to attack Indira, as well as have more primal impulses with another woman. Feeling ashamed, Kennedy pulled back further, no longer interested in any physical contact. Their relationship met with more trouble when Indira began to feel at fault for Kennedy's behaviour. She started to gravitate towards the newest RS Commander Jacob K'rra and ended up kissing him. Kennedy saw this and combined with their other issues broke up with Indira. Kennedy is currently seeking psychological help to overcome his anxieties in hopes of getting back together with his ex. Finally, Kennedy took matters into his own hands and fought for Indira, prompting them to get back together and losing their virginity to the other. Despite some issues between them, after her attack by Alexis and Kennedy losing his memory they are rebuilding and happy. In 2405 when Kennedy was promoted, Indira chose to live on Earth with their children. Children Kennedy has two children with Indira Dorr named Cedric Frobisher and Carsten Frobisher. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2395-2399, Kennedy was granted early admissions to Starfleet Academy. He went into the Command division with hopes of obtaining a degree in Political Science and Federation Law. Before his second year, he applied to join Red Squad and was accepted. He spent the next three years on the ship with the temporary ranks of Lieutenant, Lt. Commander and Commander respectively. Kennedy graduated in 2399 as Valedictorian. Military Service Because of his credentials, Kennedy graduated straight to Lieutenant JG with hopes of a promotion to Lieutenant in the near future. Having good service and good marks, he was able to return to the USS Valiant, servicing as the Cadet Commander Supervisor and essentially the First Officer of the ship - specially to take command in Gamma Quadrant missions. In 2403, Kennedy was promoted to Lt. Commander in hopes of having a higher ranking and respect among the other supervisors on the crew until 2405 when Reese retired making Kennedy the leader of the RS group and one of the youngest Commander's in Starfleet. Kennedy later took on the full role of Captain and runs Red Squad on the USS Valiant. PTSD Leave During his first year as Valiant First Officer in 2400-2401, Kennedy was captured and detained as a Dominion prisoner on the planet of Talowla Prime. After his escape and rescue with fellow Cadet Emily Aldan, Kennedy suffered from PTSD as a result. Often paranoid about a Changling or Dominion presence, he and Indira opted to take a year of leave to start working on his health and his family. Scheduled from September 2401 to September 2402, they conceived a child, only to have Indira attacked by a fellow Valiant officer, Alexis Devereux. With the attack blamed on a snapping of rationality by Kennedy caused by his disorder, he fled. Several months later, his innocence was discovered and Frobisher cleared but his PTSD only worsened. It wasn't until Abbott Thay and Tucker Dorr plotted to erase the memory of these events and accidentally took 2 years of his life, was Kennedy able to recover. With retrograde amnesia from a supposed bar fight, Kennedy does not remember any of the bad that happened in his life and has been cleared for duty early in April, 2402. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2399 - 2400 ** Lieutenant: 2400 - 2403 ** Lt. Commander: 2403 - 2405 ** Commander 2405-2411 ** Captain: 2411-Current. ABGU The ABGU is comprised of 10 separate tournaments which will be occurring simultaneously on Lyndi II. Kennedy participated in Tournament 5 with 48 competitors and 24 teams broken up in male/female pairings. Others in the tournament included Anna-Aleena Thay, Kegen Damar and Baylee Eitreih'Sev'k. Partnered with Baylee, Kennedy and his teammate remained in a steady pace at the top of the pack. They made it all the way to the last of eight tasks where they came in second place to the team of Anna/Kegen. More information can be found on the Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification page. In 2399, Anna along with Kennedy were asked back to help supervise the new tournament held on a Vulcan moon. 1 Kennedy Frobisher Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2380 Category:All Characters